


right hand blue

by emotionalpanda



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, gay idiots, kinda dialogue heavy, strip twister?, theyre safe and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalpanda/pseuds/emotionalpanda
Summary: "They had been drinking some shitty three-dollar-a-bottle wine, glasses filled past the recommended 5oz line. The boys were at Lorna’s for the night, thankfully, as Jen really wanted a night to be wild. Well, wilder than the average day.At some point in the night, Judy convinced her to play a game of strip twister."Jen and Judy get drunk and play strip twister because they're just gals being pals! (or are they?)
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	right hand blue

They had been drinking some shitty three-dollar-a-bottle wine, glasses filled past the recommended 5oz line. The boys were at Lorna’s for the night, thankfully, as Jen really wanted a night to be wild. Well, wilder than the average day.

At some point in the night, Judy convinced her to play a game of strip twister.

She didn’t know why she agreed to the game. Judy just had a way of getting Jen to agree to things she would never do otherwise. Jen kind of liked that, not that she would ever admit it out loud.

It went sort of like this:

Judy hiccupped around her wine glass. The red wine had stained Judy’s lips a darker color and Jen caught herself looking at it intently, trying to determine the shade of red it was. Jen was buzzing, like the happiest bee, and she felt warmer with every sip.

“I think I’m crossing into the silly zone.” Judy declared, very seriously.

Jen stared at her, “Silly zone?”

“The zone where you’re silly.” Judy said, as if it was obvious.

“Silly zone…And we’re in the silly zone now?” Jen tried to follow Judy’s thinking.

“Well I am. I don’t know if _you_ are.”

“Hmmm… I might be.”

Judy gave her a look as if to say _I’m not convinced_.

Judy tapped the counter with her hand with a little too much force. Her wine sloshed in the glass from the movement.

“Ooh! I got an idea.” She stumbled from her seat and disappeared off into the house.

“Jude?” Jen called out after her.

A few moments passed and then Judy was back, clutching a box in her hands.

“This.”

“Twister?” Jen asked, “Judy, I haven’t played Twister since I was in my twenties…”

“No no, not regular Twister.” Judy laughed, “Strip twister.”

Jen’s face felt hot, hotter than the regular wine warmth she experienced before.

“Strip…strip twister?”

“Yeah!”

“That doesn’t sound like a real game.”

Judy pouted, “Well anything can be a real game if you try hard and believe in yourself.”

Jen looked at the box and then back at Judy. Judy was giving her puppy dog eyes and the idea of the game sounded just insane enough to be entertaining. Life for the two of them had been weird enough, playing strip twister while drunk and alone sounded normal and mundane in comparison. What the hell, why not? Jen was curious.

“I’ll play,” Jen giggled, “But this might turn into a fucking disaster.”

Judy’s eyes lit up at her answer. They both took a big gulp of wine to prepare. Jen felt suddenly nervous about the idea, so she took a second big gulp.

Judy flattened out the mat on the living room floor and gave it a thumbs up as if to thank it for cooperating. Jen shook her head at the sight, and took a third gulp of wine.

Judy held up the colorful spinner, “Okay so,” she pointed to the different sections, “there’s four colors for each section, and there’s four sections: left foot, right hand, left hand, right foot. And you spin this little thingy and it lands on one of them. So if it said right hand blue?”

“I put my right hand on a blue circle.” Jen said.

“Exactly! You’re so smart.”

“What about…uh, the strip part?” Jen asked.

“Oh that… Well, okay… what if we said that every time it lands on red, we take off a layer? Yeah?”

“If it’s red, there’s stripping…okay. I think I got it…But Judy, you’re wearing a dress.” Jen motioned to Judy’s outfit, “We’re not even.”

“If you’re worried about that you can take off your pants? You’re right, we should be even.” Judy nodded to herself.

Jen felt suddenly self-conscious at the thought of taking off her pants. But, Jen hated when people cheated at games, and she was not about to be one of those people.

“Oh…okay, yeah, sure.” Jen took a deep breath and unzipped her pants, letting them fall to her ankles. She kicked them off. “So, we’re even now?”

Judy looked at her for a second too long, “Yeah, definitely.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, the spinner landed on red for both of their turns. They had only gotten mildly intertwined so far: Jen’s arm crossing over Judy’s arm. Their positions forced them to face each other, and Jen didn’t know if she should maintain eye contact or not, so she kept looking away.

“We both got red.” Judy stated, “You know what that means.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say how the clothes coming off actually works? I can’t lift my arm up without, like, punching you in the face, so I don’t know how to get this shirt off.”

“Oh. Huh. Yeah… I didn’t think that far…Wait, I can totally just take it off for you! I’d just have to unbutton some of these buttons and then I can like, yank it off? Does that work?” Judy’s eyes traveled down to Jen’s chest.

Jen noticed that Judy was looking at her chest and she felt a blush creep up in her cheeks. Judy’s floral perfume was starting to overwhelm Jen. She hadn’t noticed how nice the scent was before.

“Jen?” Judy got her attention, “Can you take my dress off for me? It’s super loose, you can just pull it over my head.”

Jen nodded. Judy moved her hand off from the mat to reach toward Jen. The movement put her in a partial plank position. She fiddled with the top three buttons on Jen’s shirt, hand starting to shake from the strain of the position. She pulled the shirt over Jen’s head, threw it to the side of the room, and put her hand back on its assigned circle.

“You’re beautiful.” Judy whispered, “I hope you know that.”

Jen looked back at Judy and mouthed “thank you.” She motioned to Judy’s dress, “You next?”

“Go for it.” Judy said.

Jen took a deep breath before getting into a similar plank position, one hand off the mat and reaching towards the collar of Judy’s dress. She looked to Judy for confirmation.

“You have to pull it, Jen. It’s okay.” Judy said.

Jen pulled the dress over Judy’s head and threw it so it landed next to her shirt.

They were both down to their underwear, and Jen decided that was really funny. She started giggling.

“What?” Judy asked, “You don’t like what you see? Jen, I’m hurt…” Judy feigned being wounded, hand clasped over her chest. In her theatrical moment, Judy lost balance and she fell flat on the mat.

That made Jen laugh harder, so she lost balance and fell down too.

Being on the floor made Judy’s cleavage more pronounced, and all of a sudden it was the only thing Jen could look at, like her boobs were fucking hypnotists.

“Jen?”

Jen didn’t look away. She felt entranced, and was too drunk to care about how obvious she was being.

“Jen, is there something you want to say to my tits? Because it looks like you have something to say to them.”

“Oh, hello…” Jen whispered to Judy’s chest, “Nice to meet you, I’m Jen.”

“Jen… I…” Judy waved her hand in front of Jen’s face to get her attention. “Is there something you need to tell me? Something you want to share with the class?” She teased.

Jen shook her head, “No, but there’s something I need to do.” She declared. Jen reached out to cup Judy’s face. She gave it a second, waiting for Judy to catch on to what she was doing.

“Please.” Judy breathed.

Jen leaned in and brushed her lips against Judy’s. It barely counted as a kiss, but it meant the world. Jen pulled away.

“Well that was…” Judy started.

“Interesting.” Jen laughed.

They paused and shifted into sitting next to each other.

“Why’d you pull away?” Judy asked.

“I want to do this when we’re sober, I think. I want to really remember it.” Jen admitted.

“You don’t want our first kiss story to be _we were playing strip twister and things got kinda gay_?”

“Christopher would make fun of me for weeks…” Jen paused to think, “This can be our little moment. I don’t exactly need Karen to know that we kissed while playing strip twister, she’d want to join.”

Judy laughed, “You’re right. And Lorna would throw a fit.”

Jen shook her head, smiling, “Y’know, I don’t know how you get me to agree to all these games and adventures, I really don’t, but is it weird that I kinda like it?”

“I love that you like it! You must totally like me.”

“Well, that’s pretty fucking obvious now, I think.”

Judy kissed Jen’s forehead, “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @ emotionalpanda if u wanna come yell with me about these gay idiots


End file.
